


Acknowledge Mine

by seepingout



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seepingout/pseuds/seepingout
Summary: Never actually watched the show, every thing I know comes from Tumblr.





	

The first time they have a sleepover, it's at Betty's house and as they settle into her bed, Veronica feels a hesitant touch to the side of her waist, like Betty can't figure out if she can hug her good night or not.

The second time is at Veronica's and there's no touch to her side but she wakes up to an arm around her waist and Betty cuddling her from behind.

The third time they're in a motel room for a cheerleading competition and Betty slings an arm around her waist to hug her good night before rolling over to her side of the king bed they've ended up sharing since the motel didn't have enough rooms with two beds.

After the fourth time, sleepovers become almost a weekly thing, usually at Veronica's. She's noticed Betty seems more comfortable there and doesn't try to puzzle out the why.

The seventh time, Betty has nail marks in her palms again and Veronica isn't surprised when Betty hugs her good night just a little too hard. The open mouthed brush of lips against her back from Betty's half exhalation, half silent sob doesn't surprise her either. She wants to turn and hold her friend, offer her that comfort, but Betty doesn't let go and if this is what helps her, Veronica doesn't mind.

She's stopped counting by the time Betty spends the night pressed against her back shaking with silent rage. There's no arm around her waist, but better nails dig into fistfuls of her nightshirt than palms.

The first time lips hesitantly brush the back of her shoulder, an arm securely around her waist, she wishes she'd kept counting. It feels like something important, like she should commit such a detail to memory.

It's the third sleepover ATN (after that night, she's started counting again, she thinks she needs to) and they're not even getting ready to sleep yet, though they've both already changed into sleepwear, when Betty just lays half on top of her. She doesn't react, just keeps up her side of the conversation, and focuses on how Betty slowly shifts until she's mostly on top of her. She finds she doesn't mind it, even though it's a first for her. She has never been *beneath* anybody, in any sense. Veronica is a girl in charge. But there's something possessive about the way Betty is holding her that she maybe, kinda, likes. She misses it when they have to get up to put things away and turn off the light. It's a pleasant surprise when a hand tugs her back against the bed and Betty settles on top of her again before pulling the sheet up.

They don't talk about it, but the fifth time ATN, she's wearing something a little sexier, even though Betty is still in her same flannels and baby tee, and she's not sure she's hoping for something, but she's not not hoping. Betty doesn't seem to notice and she's almost disappointed because really, how does anyone not notice anything she does, when Betty settles in on top of her again and curls a hand around her free wrist and it occurs to her that she may have been looking at this all wrong.

It's the eighth sleepover ATN and she's lying on her stomach, head pillowed on her left forearm with Betty lying half on top of her. Her right hand is resting beside her head but she's more focused on Betty's hand wrapped around its wrist that feels like claiming and the kiss to her shoulder that feels like "mine". She's kind of mad it took her this long, but she had to get past her own way of approaching things. Betty needs to be in control of something in her life, something all her own while so much else around her batters her back and forth not caring what it does to her. But Veronica does care. And while she is beneath no one, she doesn't mind belonging to someone. And she really quite likes that someone being Betty.

**Author's Note:**

> Never actually watched the show, every thing I know comes from Tumblr.


End file.
